Endless Love
by Pneumatic
Summary: Piper and Alex have 5 beautiful children and a seemingly idyllic life, but there's an elephant in the room (Piper's drinking) so will they be able to work through their issues, or will it all come crashing down. I am bad at summaries lol, but please read, Vauseman endgame!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I can't keep away from our two girls, so here's another story for you. This is a much more hard hitting story than I am used to writing and I hope that you all love it. Just to let you know yes there will be ups and downs and bits in-between, but Vauseman is always endgame for me.

Here it is, my "Endless Love."

Please follow and review please.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex strapped her twin toddlers (Bert and Ernie) into the back of their mini van and handed snacks out to her other three children (Alex jnr. Alexis and Dana). Alex always became misty eyed when she looked at Dana, the name had been chosen in memory of her late mother, Diane, Diane Vause, who'd died in a tragic accident at the donut factory she had worked in. Alex had vowed never to eat a chocolate dream cake ever again.

Piper tutted when she saw what the black haired woman was doing.

"Alex Pearl Vause, what did we say about giving the kids non organic fruit pieces? Honestly, anybody would think you choose to wilfully ignore my nutritional advice!" she huffed, taking a swig of Jim Bean from the hip flask she carried around with her. Alex quirked an eyebrow in that typical Vause way at the blonde woman.

"Take a chill pill, it's medicinal," the less tall woman said, quickly screwing the cap back on.

The truth was, lately, Alex had a bad feeling about Piper and her drinking. Yes, she could overlook the nips of liquor in her morning coffee, the shots of Tequila with her ethically sourced lunch burrito and the bottle of wine to wash down the Kale stew at dinnertime, but the hip flask was something else altogether, for the raven haired goddess, it was the first sign something was _**really**_ wrong.

Yes on the face of it they had a perfect life; a huge penthouse apartment in NYC, a grand house in the Hamptons, shares in blue chip companies, a fleet of cars, a maid, a chef, a personal trainer, a stylist and 5 beautiful, intelligent children (all in the top 2 percentile of their age category in the state) and yes they never had to work, but something still felt amiss.

"Mom can I have a candy bar?" Alexis said.

Piper and Alex both glanced up. "You need to be specific bud," the black haired beauty said, "you have two moms after all."

Piper giggled, the taller woman's sense of humor was one of the main reasons the blue-eyed woman had fallen for her in the first place.

"Mom, I want one too, please mom, mom please!" Alex and Dana also chimed in.

Piper could feel another swig of Jim Bean coming on. "Let's play a game, it's called, let's see who can be quietest until we reach the Hamptons, the winner gets a swig of Mommy's flask."

"Pipes!" Alex said nudging her and grinning and smirking like only she knew how.

Once they got moving, the children soon quietened down, they each had age appropriate tablet games and/or educational videos to watch after all. Noting that her children were all otherwise occupied, the black haired tall woman decided to gently broach the subject of Piper's drinking with her.

"Pipes, do you think we should be tee total for this trip?" she asked gingerly.

The blonde woman tossed her head back and laughed heartily, "good one Lex," she said slapping the green eyed beauty, firmer than she had intended, so Alex had to swerve the minivan in order to avoid careering into the Hamptons jitney, that was driving in the next lane.

The driver rolled his window down, "you stupid fucking bitch!" he screamed.

Piper could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek, she couldn't bear the thought of her offspring (all of whom she had given birth to in New York Medical Center, in a yurt, hand crafted by Mongolian children) being party to such vile language. "Shut your fat mouth you jackass, I've got kids in here, otherwise I'll come and break your bastard jaw!"

The raven-haired woman looked on proudly, when it came to her children, Piper wouldn't take any crap from anyone.

The jitney soon zoomed off and gave them no more trouble.

"You ok mom?" Dana asked, both women once again turned around. "Come on buster, how many times do we have to say this?" Alex said, "you have two moms, be specific!"

"The blonde one," Dana said pointing at Alex. The black haired woman could see why she was top in her class for an 8 year old. She was really proud of her little family.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Once they had all unpacked, the lovers took the children to an artisan coffee shop, called "this is a coffee shop." The children all had caramel machiatos (with a double shot) and tapenade and rocket sandwiches. Piper checked if the food was organic and only once this was confirmed, did she allow them to eat. Alex was proud of her woman, she put her arm around her possessively. However the delicate contentment was broken, by Piper taking another two glugs out of her hip flask.

"Pipes, we need to talk," Alex said, calling her lover the very original nickname she had coined for her.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" she giggled, tossing her head back, but this time losing her balance and falling on the floor.

"What's going on Mom?" Alex jnr. said.

Both women looked up, 'dude, what have we said? _**Two**_ moms!" The brunette said pointing at herself and a bleeding Piper.

"Sorry he mumbled."

The barista helped up the blonde and offered her a band aid for the cut on her chin, but Piper refused, she preferred Mother natures healing properties.

They all went back to their holiday home (a mere ten second walk from the sea) and once the children were settled with a game of chess and Alex had made reservations at a French Bistro (Le Bistro) she decided there was only one thing for it, she needed to talk to Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the support for all of this. Just so you know, this is AU OOC, so to those who PM'd me and said it wasn't like the show, well obviously it isn't, it's from my imagination. And I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for this AU OOC story. Please review thanks!

Xoxoxoxoxx

The two women had spent hours having complete sex, both of them reaping the rewards of feeling more relaxed on their family getaway. Piper came six times and Alex nine as their tongues fenced for dominance.

Afterwards, basking in the afterglow of the sincere love making, Piper couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such a tall, sex goddess as her lover, co-parent and life partner. She turned over and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S8 from the nightstand, hurriedly typing that into her notes, sure to save it for Alex's valentines card later in the year. Pleased with herself, she opened up Spotify and began playing the Britpop playlist she had compiled for the trip.

"Woodpigeon Song" drifted out of the tinny phone speakers and Alex looked on at her tall blonde lover with approval, after all, only someone that knew a thing or two about music would have selected a little known Blur B-side.

"That's my girl," Alex smirked and winked as she slapped Piper's peachy ass and lit a cigar.

Piper coughed, "Ally, you know how much I dislike cigar smoke, it has carcinogens that are bad for the environment, do you want the kids to grow up in a world where they can't leave the house because it's over 100 degrees all day every day?"

Piper thought back to her own no frills childhood, sure they had a private swimming pool, regular family trips on the yacht and a condo in Cancun, but she didn't want her own children to have to scrimp in such a way. The thought broke her heart.

"Relax," the raven haired taller woman said, stretching out her long, toned legs, green pools whirring, "You go for a soak in the hot tub, I'll finish this and come and join you." Piper obliged.

The raven haired good looking woman took a couple more hits of the cigar and then tossed it out of the window, not realising it had landed on Nicky, who was hiding under the window.

"Ow stretch!" the lion haired woman said.

"The fuck are you doing here?" the black haired woman said.

"Blondie not tell you?" the bushy haired woman said, "she asked me if I wanted to keep you company on your trip and I'm too much of a gentleman to decline."

Alex frowned, she had guessed (because her IQ was above average and she had read most of the long and important books there were to read) that Piper was trying her best to stop Alex from discussing anything important with her and Nichols was yet another distraction.

"What ya reading?" Nichols said, picking up Alex's latest James Joyce undertaking.

"Just a holiday read," Alex said. Deep down, although she couldn't argue with Joyce's stature as one of the giants of Modernism, he didn't quite resonate with her in the same way as Kafka and Proust, but it was fine for a light seasonal read she supposed.

Nichols smirked, "you need to spend less time with your head buried in a book and more time buried in Chapman's pussy if you ask me," she said, combing a hand through her more than averagely wild hair.

"Well I wasn't asking you," Alex replied very sarcastically.

Nichols giggled. "Where is the blonde beauty anyway?" Nichols said, flopping down on the bed, "you sent her back to dick already?"

"Fuck you Nichols," the brunette said. "Come on, let's get a couple beers."

They walked down to the deck where Piper was neck high in hot tub bubbles. "you made it?" she said grinning at Nichols, but before she could say anything further, a group of men came over and began hitting on the blonde, by asking her for the time. Alex stormed up to them. "I know exactly what's going on here," she said angrily, green pools steaming with rage.

The tallest of the three men looked confused, "have any of you got the time?" he said, but it was too late, the damage had been done, Alex punched them to the ground and they all limped off, tail between their legs. Piper was proud of her woman for protecting her, she needn't worry about a thing when Alex was around.

"Impressive stuff Vause," her frizzy haired friend said.

"Yeah well, they should keep their hands off what's mine," Alex said darkly, taking a swig of the beer. "Ewww, what the fuck is this?!" she said looking down at the bottle and realising it wasn't the craft ale that she had packed. " _You_ drink this shit," she said handing the bottle back to Nichols.

The noir haired goddess looked over at her lover, Piper Chapman, swigging from her hip flask and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to broach the subject of her drinking and fast.

"Hey Nichols," she said gruffly, "you mind keeping an eye on the kids inside, me and Pipes need to chat."

"Chat?" the woolly haired woman said wiggling her eyebrows and smirking, "sure thing."

Alex took a deep breath, there was no turning back now.


End file.
